This invention relates to a method for constructing walls and footings from building elements such as construction blocks and has particular relevance to masonry blocks and buildings having walls constructed therewith.
There have been proposed many different forms of masonry blocks for use in building constructions and these are generally manufactured with a peripheral wall with apertures passing therethrough. The blocks, when built into a wall, are generally staggered, that is with the blocks in alternative rows being displaced half a block with from those in the adjacent row and are normally provided with mortar joints.
Such blocks have the advantage of lightness in weight and are less costly than bricks. Additionally, in staggered block constructions a level foundation is required for supporting the blocks to ensure correct alignment between the blocks. Furthermore, the blocks are required to be manufactured to stringent tolerances otherwise staggering of the blocks becomes difficult.
Building blocks are generally manufactured by machinery which tamps a moist mixture of concrete to dies whilst the dies and/or a table beneath the dies are vibrated. As can be readily understood such techniques result in wear and tear to the dies and product which was made from a new die would not necessarily be dimensionally the same as product manufactured subsequently. Difficulties arise when the blocks are laid in multiple courses because of this problem.
Australian patent No. AU-A-24868/95 describes a method for manufacturing walls from masonry blocks having end apertures opening to the exterior of the block, the methodology including the steps of arranging blocks in a substantially end-to-end butting relationship so that the apertures are adjacent and oppose each other, interconnecting blocks by a plug or dowel adapted to extend through the openings and having portions receivable in the respective apertures so as to hold the blocks in a required position relative to each other and setting further blocks in alignment one above the other.
Whilst the above methodology has proved to be satisfactory we perceive that there are a number of improvements which could be effected to a number of aspects of such systems and it is an object of the present invention to provide same.
Block systems known as xe2x80x9cdry-wallxe2x80x9d have to date had limited applications because of inherent strength limitations. The systems are generally used only for single storey structures.
An object of the present invention is to provide a dry wall building system with improved structural and loading capabilities.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a building block comprising sidewalls endwalls and at least one vertical cavity or slot, at least one first channel in the upper surfaces of the endwalls and at least one second inverted channel in the lower surfaces of the endwalls, the arrangement and construction being such that when blocks are laid one upon another the channels and the said at least one cavity or slot of the blocks can be aligned to provide an internal network of horizontal and vertical grouting passages which can be filled with settable material to seal joints between the blocks and to provide load bearing support between respective layers of blocks.
The said at least one first channel can be substantially U-Shaped.
The said at least one second inverted channel can be divided by a central ridge.
Horizontal ledges can be provided at the upper outer edges of the sidewalls with respect to which flanges of sidewalls of an overlaid blocks can be secured.
The block can have having at least one vertical pert groove in the end walls thereof.
The block can have two spaced vertical pert grooves in the end walls thereof.
The block can have keyslots in endwalls thereof.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a wall structure comprising multiple courses of building blocks aforesaid in an end to end abutting relationship including keys fixed in the keyslots of the blocks.
The wall structure can include including vertical and/or horizontal steel reinforcing members positioned in aligned cavities and channels in the blocks.
Horizontally disposed passages and vertically disposed cavities within the structure can be grouted.
The keys can each comprise an elongate medial flange and webs positioned on opposite edges of the flange each of said webs including a plurality of ribs which extend from the sides of the flange and which, commencing from the outermost ribs are of diminishing depth.
Surfaces of the flanges of the keys can be irregular.
The irregularity of the flange surfaces of each key can be provided at least in part, by a network of extending knobs.
The irregularity of the surfaces of the flange of each key can be provided at least in part, by a network of recesses.
According to a still further aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of constructing a footing or wall comprising
(a) laying a first course of blocks as aforesaid,
(b) inserting keys in adjacent slotted ends of the building elements so that a portion of the keys extends upwardly from the slotted ends, and
(c) laying a further course of the building elements on the first course so that the slotted ends of the building elements engage over the extending portion of the keys, and inserting a further set of keys in the slots of said further course of building elements.
The keys can be approximately the same depth as the building elements and when placed in the slots, approximately half of the total depth of the keys extend from the slots.
Horizontal and/or vertical reinforcing members can be laid in selected courses of the blocks.
The vertically disposed cavities or slots and horizontally disposed passages in multiple layers of blocks can be grouted.
According to a still further aspect of the present intention there is provided a method of forming a building element from a cementitious or other mouldable substance comprising the steps forming the element within a mould box, separating a base of the mould box prior to release of the element from the mould box and re-supporting the formed element on its release from the mould box.
The base of the mould can be separated whilst a tamping plate is engaged with the mould box.
The upper surface of the base of the mould can be provided with a plurality of projections which shame the base of the building element.
The projections can form longitudinal and/or lateral channels in the bottom wall of the formed element.
The base of the mould can be used to form functional and/or decorative surfaces or shapes on building elements such as blocks, panels, pavers and the like.